The Nathen Chronicles Book 1: Of Dragons and War
by Nathen The Protector
Summary: The Universe is a strange place. In this story, a lot of people are going to find that out. Such as Spyro and Cynder who think they've seen some pretty weird things. Or the Dragonets of Destiny who've also seen some strange things. But what happens when something they've never thought could happens, happens. Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**AN: Hello! I'm Nathen. ****This will be the second time I've posted this. I had some minor problems before (The story looked like a bunch of lines of code) but now I think I've fixed it. I would like to thank the person who told me about it and his name is theuone. Thank you so much again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for my OCs.**

** Anyways this story is a crossover of the Wings of Fire series and the Legend of Spyro series. I might not get the character's personality right but really; I'm only in middle school. Also if you spot any type of error please tell me. Finally I would like to thank everybody who reads this. I don't care how you found just thank you.**

* = 0

Three brothers stood on a battlefield. The place was not a very good place to have a battle. The ground was marshy, and did not support weight very well. All around the marsh field there were tall hills and large conifers in all but two areas.

On each side of the battle field there stood two great armies. At the head of each army was a girl, each one the leader of their respective army. One girl stood in a pure white loose fitting dress staring across the field. Behind her stood her army an army of great good which looked like it had every good being ever known in it. There were dragons, Unicorns, angel-like creatures, and many others.

The other army looked the exact opposite. Their leader stood in a tight fitting midnight black leather jumpsuit doing the exact same as her counterpart on the other end of the field. The army behind her was filled with creatures of indifference and might. There were demons, soot black evil looking unicorns, doppelgangers imitating others in twisted ways, and many other creatures called evil.

The only thing holding each army back was the three brothers. One was tall and fair with silver hair and cold and calculating blue eyes. Another was short with darker skin with almost pure black hair and mischievous red eyes. The final brother was medium in height and build with golden hair and kind and caring green gold flecked eyes.

This final brother stood at a grill cooking steak and other foods. Connected to him were two rippling gray bands of energy winding on each side, one to each brother. The tall and fair brother stood facing the army of evil in a stance that suggested great effort. In front of him was a wall of pure white energy. His brother stood in exactly the same stance facing the army of good. In front of him was a wall of pure black energy.

This is where our story begins and eventually finds its end.


	2. Chapter 1: Digressing and a food fight

Chapter 1: Digressing and a Food Fight

**Hey everybody It's me again. I'm sorry this took a while to write but I was procrastinating. Plus I had a lot of homework to do so yeah. But thankfully the Friday after I update this I can probably update and write more cause schools over. Say hello to summer vacation.**

**I do not own Spyro or the wings of fire. If I did I doubt skylanders would be the same. But neither of these stories appear in this chapter**

* = 0

Hello I'm Nathen. I'm your average kid in many ways. I like junk food (well sometimes) and video games. In fact I have an average build height and hair style. But there are also many ways I'm not average.

I'm one of the brothers on the battle field. As the description in the intro my friend wrote says I have green gold flecked eyes. And I'm something of a wizard. I could describe it better but that would be rushing things in this story. Wow, I really have to stop sounding like..., well finishing that sentence would also rush the story, so lets just start it.

* = 0

As the other thing said, I'm cooking. In fact I'm barbecuing steak and cooking potatoes and asparagus. But anyways, my brothers Nova (the one with devil eyes) and Sol (the one who looks like he's plotting someone's death) are fighting. Again. But I can't blame them seeing as their natures and powers are complete opposites. But those meaningless insults thrown back and forth have nothing to do with the story.

A few minutes later, Nova shouts at me.

"Nathen. NATHEN!" He says.

I sigh. "Nova You don't need to shout and wave your arms."

" What are you talking about? I wasn't waving my arms. I was holding up the AME wall."

"Just tell me what your question is." I reply

" Oh yah. I wanted to ask if the food is ready. So is it ready?"

I took a thermometer out of a pocket of space that's always behind me. After checking the steak I answered his question. "The food should be done in about ten minutes."

"Okay." Nova says.

Five minutes later, I use some small magic to summon some plates, utensils, a table some chairs and some cups. I put my hands on my knees and breathed hard for a second. 'Man' I thought to myself, 'If that takes that much energy how did I do It earlier without side effects'.

"Foods done. Come and get some food." I told my brothers.

"Yeah! Lets eat" Nova exclaimed.

"Nova! Don't drop the wall."

"Oops. Almost forgot that."

"Which brings us to my question." Sol said. "How are we suppose to eat steak without dropping the walls?"

I sighed. "Sol. We did this this morning and yesterday. I'm not going to argue about it with you."

But yet my brother made me argue for a bit before I finally got him to make an energy cord, like the one I'm using to give Sol and Nova energy from a large store of power I have stored up. You know the flowing gray cords of energy. Yeah thats kind of what it looks like but the color changes depending on who uses it.

After I got Sol to cast the energy cord at the wall, we sat down to eat. Sol And Nova started fighting again after a bit and I just sighed. I sat there eating and thinking until a glob of potatoes landed on my check. I hurriedly cast a shield around me. After few rounds of Potatoes versus Asparagus they stopped fighting. I sighed again.

Suddenly Sol turned towards me and yelled, "Stop sighing for goodness sakes. You're starting to sound like you're depressed."

Then out of the blue Nova asked, "How did this all start? I've forgotten."

"No you haven't," Sol replied. "You just don't want to use your brain you lazy but."

I stared at Sol "Really dudes. Stop calling each other names." I said but it was too late. They had already started fighting again. I didn't sigh again but i wanted to. Instead I thought about Nova's question and the armies. I can remember how it started perfectly like it happened an hour ago. But In fact It happened a while ago. Actually, I happened two years ago.

* = 0

It had all started with a simple fight. I work for and with a multi-universal organization known as the Protectors. I was the leader of a group of teenagers in it. My little squad was known as the Guardians. My team is one of the best teams in the protectors. Partially because we can use several different types of magic and we are expert fighters, and the rest because we usually work together well. Not so today.

It all started when a girl in the group named McCall got mad at her sister Brittany. (McCall is the girl in the black clothes from the prologue. Brittany is the girl in the white dress.) If I had known there fight was going to escalate as much as it did, I would have tried to stop the fight. But they are sisters and they are kind of like Nova and Sol, so i thought that they would get over it. But they didn't. I'm still surprised how quickly it escalated. One hour before this all started they were being nice to each other. Fast forwards an hour and they're yelling and swearing at each other.

I walked into the room they were in a few minutes after the fight started and the first thing I hear is, "Shut your mouth you ugly bleep.", in Brittany's pretty voice. (That bleep actually did happen. I made it so nobody can swear when I'm in hearing distance.) Then McCall accidentally casts a spell that will make everyone do what you tell them to do. I was surprised she could even use it. It's pretty hard to master. Then McCall shouted, "Why don't you just all go away." That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

* = 0

The next thing I knew, I was falling out of the sky in a dimension I didn't recognize. Luckily my specialty in magic is space so I could control and even stop my fall. A few seconds after I landed I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and then everything was black again.


	3. Chapter 2: Some Old Enemies

Chapter 2: Some Old Enemies and an Excessive use of Power

**AN: Hey guys. I'm sorry with how long this took to update. B ut really, I didn't have much acsess to a computer so yay don't beat me up over that. Anyways enjoy the book.**

**Disclamier: I don't need one every chapter. Everyone knows I don't own anthying but my ideas and my OCs.**

0 = 0

Hello, I'm Nova. Nathen has asked me to write this part of the story, seeing as it is some of my adventure through a different universe after McCall used her spell. Unfortunately for Nathen (but fortunately for the people in the universe Nathen was in) I was sent to a different dimension. But unlike Nathen who saw little excitement when he was teleported, I was faced by some old enemies.

I woke up in a tropical forest. I knew it was a tropical forest from all the flowers and insects around me. For some reason the forest smelled weird. It smelled like wet fur. I heard a rustling in some bushes behind me and I turned to see about twenty mutant wolves wolves appear out of the bushes.

I grimaced remembering some hard times I had. You see, when Nathen was in a universe known as IC on a mission, I was traversing along in a different dimension on a difficult mission. On this mission I went to universe that was being terrorized by inter dimensional mutant wolves. Strange, but true. But, to make an extremely long adventure of collecting items Zelda style short, I defeated them and continued on my mission. Why I decided to do it the old fashioned way don't ask me, I just did.

So when the wolves surround me, I wasn't as scared as you would think. In fact in the past I had defeated thirty of them without using a single spell. Of course back then I had all my weapons I had collected. But who said I had to fight them like that now?

I looked around and saw that this was a small group of the wolves known as a pack. I looked straight at the pack leader knowing that if this escalated into a fight, I would need to kill him quickly before he summoned the clan leader to know that this particular wolf pack was in danger. That would be bad.

The wolves looked like normal wolves in all but two ways. They stood up on their hind legs, but the could run on all their legs just fine, and they wore clothes. Otherwise they looked actually pretty dumb. All except for the pack leader, who had an intelligent, malicious eyes.

I stood there waiting for them to attack. But instead of attacking me like I suspected, the pack leader started to talk to me.

" Well Nova. We meet again." He said.

" Well hello but hole. I never thought I see your stupid face again. Sadly I was wrong." I said.

" We can do this the hard way or the easy way Nova. Which would you prefer?" he sinisterly asked.

"Neither way. I do things my own way." I replied.

"Boys, I don't think the boss will mind if this idiot human is a little scratched." He said.

The wolves then attacked me. I easily dodged all their attacks until they grew tired. Then I had a little time to draw a weapon. I draw out two daggers and smiled. I dodged two more strikes then buried one of my knifes in one of the wolves then throw the other one at another one. I pulled out my knife out of the one I had stabbed and blocked another stroke. I just smiled at the wolf's dumbfounded expression as I stabbed him. I charged up a beam of energy and destroyed a few.

Then I decided that this fight needed a bit more variety. So, I grabbed my other knife out of the wolf I had thrown it at then sheathed both my knives. Then I summoned one of Sol's two swords. Then in a whirl of motion I stabbed, sliced, slashed, diced, and defeated many of the wolves. Finally, it was just me and the pack leader. The wolf raised his head to howl. I stabbed him in the heart, but I was too slow. I quietly lamented that I hadn't thrown a knife at him when the fight started.

I looked down at a watch I had on my arm. It wasn't your normal run of the mill watch. It had five hands and three faces. One face told regular time, another told the date, and another told the decade. I slapped the watch and the three faces turned into one big face. This large face looked like a star map. Each of the many stars on the watch represented one of the many universes there were. One looked gray, another shown pure white, one shown a purplish black, and the rest looked yellow in color. I read the label on the star and smiled. I loved this universe but I had never been here.

I slapped my watch again and pulled my hand in front of my face. A holographic map appeared out of know where and I quickly located where I was. I smiled. I was just in the rain forest right next to where I wanted to go now that I knew what universe I was in.

Suddenly I heard a distant howl and I knew I didn't have much time to get there. I stepped in the direction I wanted to go and started running.

0 = 0

I had hoped I would reach the mountain before the wolf clan got to me but it was not to be so. Sometimes I think that whatever controls fate hates me with a burning hatred.

I saw the Clan Chief leading the pack towards me and I recognized him. Then I looked behind him and saw at least a hundred wolves. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to defeat them with a few simple spells allowing me to move faster and two knives and a sword. I grimaced knowing I would have to use most of my energy to destroy them. But knowing this particular Clan Leader, he was going to survive this strong spell. I resigned myself to using a very risky tactic known as borrowing. Borrowing is when you drain your energy at an unpredictable time in the future. The thing is, that with my luck the complete energy drain I was going to experience was going to happen before I complete climbed the mountain. You can guess what would happen then.

I quickly pulled up a shield around me and I curled up into a small ball. Doing this had two advantages. One it would make it easier to hold up the shield, and two it would increase the power of the attack I was about to use. The wolves surrounded me and started attacking my shield. I started the spell and when the power within me felt like it was about to burst, I let it go. The effect was almost instantaneous. A giant explosion happened with me at the center. The whole field I was in was destroyed. Just as I suspected, while everything in a 100 foot radius that was alive just a few seconds ago was dead except for Clan Chief. I pulled out my brother's sword again.

"Well Nova it looks like your stronger than I expected." The Clan Chief said.

"I defeated you last time with only a little help. What did you expect?" I replied.

"Well I did make all my troops training regime so hard only a few didn't fail the first time. So I thought it would be easier to defeat you. And yet after casting one of the strongest spells in the books you're still standing."

" What can I say. I am quite strong."

"Well, lets have a duel to prove that." He said lifting his sword.

"Bring it on A hole. I bet you once, I'll beat you again."

As the Clan Chief jumped at me he screamed, "Die, you son of a Bleep"

I deflected his strike then slashed at him. "I don't think that I can die to an Bleep like you." I countered. "You're just not strong enough." he yelled again and made a grave mistake. While he was off balance from my deflection, I sliced at his arm cutting his muscles almost in half. I then sliced at the other one while he howled in pain.

" I'll be back you son of a bleep." He said angrily.

"Sure you will. I guess I'll beat the crap out of you again then." I yelled after him as he ran off. With that I started to run up the mountain hoping that I would at least get where I was going before I got drained.

0 = 0

It seems that fate doesn't completely hate me because just as I got to the cave where the person I wanted to see was, I fainted. My last thought was, 'Well, I hope that Tsunami doesn't eat me.' And then all was dark.

0 = 0

**AN: So there you go. Anyways, I would like to know if I should do a pattern like this going back and forth between Nathen and Nova like A ping pong ball, Or do two chapters in each place and then go to the next. It's completely up to you. If I don't get any answers, I just default to the two/two style. Please Review. Bye!**


End file.
